Card Lores:Time-Orphaned Musketeer, Antero
The Past :Required reading: and Ever since he was rescued by bullies by Ahsha when he was a child, Antero became obsessed with her. In his head, Antero came to idealize Ahsha, projecting every positive quality he could think of onto her, and Antero concluded that he had to devote himself wholeheartedly to serving that kind of perfection. Thus he began training to become a . When Antero was assigned to serve as Ahsha's bodyguard, he was pleased to discover that, by all initial appearances, Ahsha was every bit the perfect person Antero had imagined her to be. Antero developed a massive crush on her, which Ahsha was oblivious to. Due to his intense and uncompromising devotion to Ahsha, Antero took it really hard when beat him in a fight. When he was offered to participate in , he took it, hoping to make himself stronger by playing Vanguard and strengthening his link to his vanguard, . (Don't ask me how playing a card game makes you stronger on Cray.) By coincidence, Antero would eventually meet , the vanguard of Ahsha. This caused him to become interested in the girl (but not in the same way he was interested in Ahsha), so he decided to befriend Tokoha to perhaps get closer to Ahsha (and thus projecting Ahsha onto Tokoha in the process). Then he died. Tokoha only started really crushing on Antero (who she believed to be Miguel) after his death. At the time she met him, she was feeling lost and aimless when it came to her future. So she latched onto Miguel, who gave her direction in life, an actual goal to work towards. She came to idealize Miguel, projecting every positive quality she could think of onto him, and Tokoha concluded that she had to devote herself wholeheartedly to honoring the memory of that kind of perfection. Thus Tokoha entered the . It's all a mess, you see. Antero was in love with Ahsha, who thought of him as a friend and was oblivious to his feelings. Tokoha was in love with Miguel, a dead dude, but the person she fell in love with was actually Antero, who was oblivious to her feelings. Miguel, the poor sap, was an innocent bystander caught in the crossfire and had no idea what's going on. Neither Antero nor Tokoha understood the people they were projecting onto. ''i'' season 3 While studying data pertaining to the second war, noticed that Antero was by , in response to the prayer of . Kairos was unimpressed. Why would Messiah, an all-powerful god of creation, not bring back Antero from the dead permanently? As Kairos believed, either Messiah was a weak god, or foolishly believed that death should be left untouched as part of the natural order. Kairos believed that either of these would make Messiah an inadequate protector of the people of Cray—"if you aren't doing everything in your power to help people, then aren't you perpetuating suffering?" To prove his point, Kairos performed a simple resurrection. He sent Aelia to the canon Earth, similar to the time he retrieving the past Gyze, a while after Antero had possessed Miguel's body. Aelia tagged both of their souls with a spell so that they would come to Kairos immediately after their deaths. Aelia then took biological samples from Miguel's corpse and Antero's dead heart flower, and after returning to [[Cray i|Cray i'']], Kairos used the samples to generate clone bodies and plugged their souls into their new bodies. Both Miguel and Antero met Kairos in an extradimensional space resembling a coffee shop. Kairos explained to them the situation; both of them did die, but Kairos carried them over to an alternate universe and brought them back. When Antero expressed concern over his princess's well-being, Kairos assured him that Ahsha was alive and well—in the original universe. Kairos noted that neither Miguel nor Antero could act openly in this timeline, as there were alternate versions of Miguel, Ahsha, and Antero in this timeline, so they would be severed from their past connections entirely. Knowing that Miguel was shy and Antero was excessively straight-laced and devoted to Ahsha, Kairos assigned both of them a task; to find a reason to live for themselves. Not for others, but for ''themselves, as individuals. Category:Lores